NUESTRA BELLEZA KONOHA
by Natsumipa Hyuuga
Summary: ONESHOTS::Toda Konoha conoce a sus mejores ninjas, pero no a los más guapos. Un concurso donde se definirá al primer ganador de NUESTRA BELLEZA KONOHA 2016. El premio será ser por un día Hokage y crear una regla a seguir. by::: aliss12
1. Chapter 1:: LOS CONCURSANTES

Mira, mira Sakura un concurso – señalo Hinata viendo emocionada un letrero.

-¿Qué es Hinata? Nuestra belleza Konoha, concurso varonil. El ganador será Hokage por un día y establecerá una nueva regla a seguir… ¡Kyaaa, Hinata, hay que apuntar a Naruto! – grito emocionada. Si Naruto ganaba iba a ser Hokage, aunque solo por un día. Pero el sueño de su amigo era ser Hokage y si lo apuntaba era seguro que lo seria.

-¡si!

-U-z-u-m-a-k-i N-a-r-u-t-o, al parecer es el único que se ha apuntado – releyó la lista, eso era raro, además si solo Naruto se apuntara el concurso no se llevaría a cabo – H-y-u-u-g-a N-e-j-i…

-¿¡S-Sakura, que haces!? – pregunto alterada, si Neji se enteraba al mataría a las dos y no sería nada amable.

-apuntando a Neji, el también concuasara – respondió tranquila. Aunque con dos participantes aun dudaba que se hiciera el concurso. ¡Apuntaría a todos de su generación! – Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Asuma-Sensei y ¡MI súper y guapo S-a-s-u-k-e!

\- ¿S-Sakura, no estás exagerando?

-nop, yo se que Sasuke ganara a pesar de tener mucha competencia.

-¿n-no el principal objetivo era Naruto?

-¿eh? Sí, pero si compite con Sasuke perderá

-e-entonces bórralo, por favor Sakura

-¡No!

-¿S-Sakura?

-tú eres una egoísta, así se quedara y punto – se hecho a correr directo así la oficina de Tsunade a entregarle la lista dejando una confundida y triste Hinata.

-bien, el concurso será mañana, avísales Sakura – dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de lado a lado. Esto sería interesante, ver competir a amigos-hermanos seria una batalla a muerte.

-¡si! Con su permiso – salió corriendo de la oficina, será mejor avisarles lo antes posible.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente entre las calles de Konoha. Hoy no había entrenamiento con su equipo y no tenía nada interesante que hacer. Estaba aburrido y asombrosamente tranquilo. Nada ni nadie sería capaz de arruinarle su fabuloso día.

-¡Sasuke!

Esa voz, al parecer su di había sido arruinado automáticamente. Aumento su paso haciéndose el sordo. Pero no fue útil, Sakura ya lo había alcanzado.

-Sasuke, tengo buenas noticias

-hmmp

-serás Hokage por un día.

-¿¡que!?

-¡sí! Aunque tienes que ganar un concurso de belleza, pero sé que ¡ganaras!

-olvídalo – dijo secamente y continuo su caminata. Modelar como un estúpido, solo para ayudar a la Hokage a tener un día libre. Ni de coña

-por favor Sasuke, se que ganaras, serás Hokage y podrás imponer la regla que quisieras.

-lo que quiera – paró en seco y volteo a ver a Sakura con una sonrisa malévola - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Tomarte unas fotos y preparar un discurso de lo que más te guste

-ni de coña

-Sasuke, por favor…

-vamos

-¡Sakura! ¡Ya es suficiente! – grito alterado Sasuke, llevaba más de tres horas siendo manipulado y acosado por Sakura, quien le tomaba fotos sin parar.

-S-si lo siento, tengo que llevarle las fotos a Tsunade – salió corriendo del departamento de Sasuke. Se le había olvidado a avisarles a los demás.

-¡Tenten, Lee, Neji! – se acerco a ellos poco a poco. Se veían que estaban entrenando duro, pero había algo raro no estaba Gai- Sensei

-¡Sakura, mi flor de cerezo, has venido a ver mi fabuloso entrenamiento, gracias!

-no, de hecho eh venido a avisarles qu…

-que estamos apuntados en un estúpido concurso de belleza por tu culpa- interrumpió un furioso Neji, quien se acercaba a Sakura de una manera peligrosa. Y justo cuando iba a tocar a Sakura fue detenido por Tenten.

-¡corre Sakura!

-s-si – salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz. Ahora sabía a que le tenía miedo Hinata y la comprendía a la perfección.

-¡quítate Naruto, me toca a mi tomarme una foto! – grito Kiba quien había empujado a Naruto hacia un extremo de la casa de Naruto.

-¡me las vas a pagar! – corrió a toda velocidad hacia Kiba y se empezaron a dar golpes.

-¡N-Naruto, K-Kiba! Parad por favor! – imploro una asustada Hinata. Les había avisado a los dos al mismo tiempo, pero nunca pensó que trabajar en equipo con esos dos sería tan problemático.

-jajá…- se tapo la boca rápidamente antes de reírse y salió corriendo entre las calles, pobre Hinata, pero ella decidido juntar a esos dos.

-Shikamaru ¿Cómo estás?

-bien tu?

-e yo también estoy aquí – informo notablemente una furiosa Temari. Como había sido capaz de no notarla.

-lo siento Temario, Hola

-hmmp

-Shikamaru, necesito unas fotos tuyas en diferentes poses para mañana, es una orden de la Hokage

-¿para que las quiere?

-jijiji no se, solo me mando a decirle

-son para un concurso de belleza ¿me ayudas a tomárselas por favor? – susurro en el oído de Temari y una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en la cara de esta. Tomarle fotos a Shikamaru no será fácil, pero eso lo haría entretenido e interesante.

-que problemático ¿estás segura que estar sin playera es necesario Temari? – pregunto Shikamaru, quien empezaba a dudar de Temari al tomarle fotos tan provocativas.

-si, tu solo quítatela

-Tsk, Problemática

-¡Sai!

-oh, pero si es la fea.

-¡cállate!, solo ve y tomate unas fotos

-¿ahora me acosaras, fea?

-¡no! – Impacto su puño en la cara de Sai haciéndolo volar unos metros hasta impactarse con el suelo - es para un concurso. Si ganas el concurso de Nuestra belleza Konoha 2014, podrás ser Hokage por un día – se teletransporto hasta él y le informo. Para después irse lo más rápido posible.

-Perfecto, este evento será todo un excito, gracias Sakura, te veo mañana – dijo Tsunade mientras revisaba las fotos de todos. Era fabulosamente buenas todas las fotos que le habían mandado, sería una competencia muy reñida.

\- no hay de que Tsunade, Hasta mañana que descanse.

-hola, este será un día especial e interesante, ya sabréis sobre el primer concurso de NUESTRA BELLEZA KONOHA 2014. Las presentadoras serán Temari, Hinata, Ino y Sakura. ¡Que empiece la batalla!

-Hola, yo soy Ino y yo les explicare la primera fase del concurso. En total son once concursantes, sus favoritos serán los que ocuparan el 1º, 2º y 3º lugar y ganaran un premio sorpresa, los demás serán eliminados y ganaron solamente un certificado de parte de Konoha. En la primera fase los concursantes nos dirán sus mejores cualidades y que les gusta – informo alegremente. Mientras daba vueltas en el escenario explicándole al público.

\- el primer concursante será… ¡Naruto Uzumaki! – anuncio una emocionada Sakura. Abrió los ojos como platos, al ver a un apuesto joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, con un traje de gala y un semblante maduro.

-¡hola! Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, soy bueno en todo, absolutamente todo, principalmente soy mejor que Sasuke me gusta comer rameen, jugar, entrenar y me gusta Sakura

-¡basta! gracias Naruto, pero tú tiempo a acabado – grito una furiosa Sakura. Se había hecho especulaciones positivas de Naruto antes de tiempo.

-E-El siguiente participante es Sasuke Uchiha – informo Hinata totalmente sonrojada. Era vergonzoso estar en un escenario teniendo a miles de personas observadora.

-soy Sasuke, me gusta ser el mejor y soy bueno en todo.

-Kyaaaaaa!

-ya, ya entendimos parad su emoción que aún faltan. El siguiente es… Neji Hyuuga

-Kyaaaaaaaa!

\- me gusta entrenar y soy bueno luchando…

-wow, otra corta presentación, pero explicita. Tenemos ahora a… Lee

-Hola me llamo Lee, me gusta entrenar y así poder convertirme en alguien mejor cada día, soy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y me gusta mucho, mucho Sakura, mi flor de cerezo.

-¡cállate! – su puño se estrello contra la cara de Lee haciéndolo volar Asia el publico con la esperanza de que alguien lo cachara, pero nadie lo hizo – jijiji, Temari ¿puedes presentar al que sigue?

-claro. Shikamaru Nara, sube al escenario por favor

-Tsk, que problemático

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa

-Shikamaru Nara gano el primer premio a la presentación más corta del mundo.

-T-Temari no seas tan dura, por favor. El siguiente será… Sai

-Hola, me gusta dibujar y leer sobre la convivencia humana y soy bueno dibujando.

-otra buena presentación, todas demasiado cortas, pero que se puede decir de los hombres. El siguiente participante es… Kiba

-hola, me gusta entrenar con Akamaru, estar con mis amigos, son bueno, escuchando, conviviendo, entrenando y sobre todo soy bueno para tu corazón.

-¡K-Kiba!

-por fin un coqueto entre nosotras. El último participante joven es… Chouji

-Hola, me gusta comer, dormir y no hacer nada y soy bueno apoyando a mis amigos, y puedo estar sin hacer nada todo el día

-súper sincero Chouji

-El momento más esperado de Konoha ha llegado. Los Jounin Kakashi, Gai y Asuma serán presentados por Ino…

-Kakashi Hakate, le gusta leer el libro de Icha Icha y es bueno en perderse en los senderos de la vida…

-Asuma Sarutobi, le gusta fumarse siempre un cigarrillo y es bueno estafando...

-Gai, le gusta competir con Kakashi, es bueno en encender siempre la llama de su juventud…

-gracias a todos nuestros concursantes el ganador, el favorito y el más guapo es…


	2. Chapter 2::DESEOS CUMPLIDOS

**_HOLA, OLVIDE UNA COSA EN EL CAPITULO PASADO Y ES QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA SINO DE ALISS12, AMIGA MIA QUE ESCRIBE EN Y ME DEJO COMPARTIR SU HISTORIA AQUI._**

 ** _EN LO PERSONAL, ME ENCANTO Y SACO MUCHAS RISAS Y DESEO QUE LES PASE A USTEDES TAMBIEN._**

 ** _ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NOS REGALEN MUCHOS REVIEWS_**

-¡y… el ganador es! – gritaba Ino completamente emocionada y nerviosa, mientras abría el sobre que tenia escrito el nombre del ganador. De repente abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¡chicas, vengan a leer esto!

-¿Qué es Ino? – preguntaron las tres al unisón y se acercaron a leer el contenido sin poder imaginarse lo que estaba escrito ahí. Asomaron las tres, sus cabezas curiosas. Y justo cuando lo terminaron de leer, Hinata y Sakura cayeron desmayadas.

-qué raro es el concepto de belleza de Konoha – dijo Temari, después de salir de shock. No era guapo ni feo a su punto de vista, pero mira que escogerlo a él como ganador era algo inesperado.

-en esta ocasión si – contesto resignada Ino, estaba hablando mal de Konoha, pero no diría nada, en esta ocasión Temari tenía razón.

-lo decimos juntas ¿vale? - dijo Ino ya más alegre. Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento.

-¡el ganador de NUESTRA BELLEZA KONOHA 2014 es para…

-¡ya digan quien es el ganador! – grito el publico impaciente al ver pasar algunos minutos y no conocer al ganador.

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!, ¡sube al escenario por tu premio!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¡gane! ¡Gane! ¡Te gane Teme! ¡Les gane a todos! ¡Están re feos! - subo corriendo al escenario por su trofeo y el micrófono para luego bajar y restregarles el trofeo a sus rivales. Sasuke lo miro furioso y los demás igual pero con algo de diversión.

-felicidades Naruto – dijo Hinata la cual se acaba de despertar y de pararse. De repente sintió como era elevada por los aires y envuelta por los brazos de Naruto, y empezaron a dar vueltas.

La bajo cuidadosamente y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de los dos y se alejaron rápidamente.

-Gracias Hinata de seguro votaste por mi – le dedico una hermosa sonrisa de las que él sabe hacer.

-¡hey yo también vote! ¡Y yo igual! – empezaron a reclamar todas las chicas de Konoha.

-jajaja, Gracias a todas, sin ustedes nunca hubiera logrado ganar, las amo – les guiño un ojo y sonrió sinceramente a todas y las chicas cayeron desmayadas

-bueno, mucho discurso. Vamos a pasar a algo importante. Naruto ¿Cuál va a ser tu nueva regla a seguir? – pregunto intrigada Temario todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Naruto.

-mmm, no lo sé. ¡Ya! Apunta escritor, t-o-d-o. La regla será que a partir de hoy todos los aldeanos serán iguales, no habrá discriminación hacia nadie, quien lo haga será castigado – sonrió y alzo su pecho orgulloso, al ver llorar de alegría a la aldea entera – además de que ¡el ramen y la renta de mi casa sea gratis! – grito a todo pulmón completamente emocionado y feliz.

Todos cayeron de espaldas pero no fueron capases de reclamar nada al ver tan feliz al rubio más guapo de Konoha.

-¡bravo! ¡Viva Naruto! ¡Viva el Hokage Naruto! – aclamaron, aplaudieron y chiflaron a actual y temporal Hokage. Claro que las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en los ojos de Naruto al oír aquellas hermosas y únicas palabras que le llenaban el corazón. Era feliz, muy feliz.

El día paso lento, pero contento y único para Naruto. Se había tomado varias fotos con sus fans. Firmado algunos papeles (más de 5000, para ser exactas), reviso los avances de los alumnos de la escuela e Konoha, recibió observaciones de algunos ninjas, vigilo la aldea, leyó críticas y halagos de aldeanos y hasta de Kages. Se fue a tomar varias fotos para el calendario para el 2015 del ¨chico más guapo de Konoha¨.

 ** _TOC, TOC, TOC._**

-adelante.

-h-hola Naruto – entro Hinata tímidamente a la oficina y ahí está el, con el traje de Hokage, con su fuerza y nobleza brillando en sus ojos, su cabello rapado para así enseñar un peinado formal.

-h-hola Hinata – se paro nervioso y camino hacia ella. No esperaba la visita de Hinata, pero le alegraba, además estaba solo este era el momento para aclarar el tormento que no lo dejaba dormir. Se acerco lentamente a ella y cuando quedaron frente a frente, Naruto la miro a los ojos completamente sonrojado.

-H—Hinata y-yo mentí cuando dije que me gustaba Sakura, l-la verdad es que lo dije solo para molestar al Teme. A-a-a la verdadera persona que a-amo es a ti Hinata – bajo la cabeza sonrojado, era vergonzoso demasiado.

-….

-entiendo, lo siento si te incomode con mis palabras, pero déjame seguir siendo tu amigo – sonrió tristemente y hablaba de la misma forma. Entendía que Hinata no lo quisiera, pero no quería dejarla de ver, ni de oír su hermosa voz o sus ojos puros. Todo de ella.

-n-no, no, yo Naruto…. T-te amo – dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosa parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se abalanzo hacia Hinata muy feliz, la abrazo y luego la beso como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

Los sueños de Naruto se habían cumplido ese día. Ser Hokage y tener a Hinata a su lado, a su verdadero y único amor.


	3. Chapter 3::EL DESEO DE NEJI

Sentado en aquella gran silla que estaba en medio de tantos papeles. La Hokage no era tonta y le había dejado mucho trabajo para hacer. Pero el tampoco era tonto, tenia quien me ayudara y aparte tampoco haría todo el trabajo este día. De hecho, por hoy los dos mil papeles que habían sido revisados y firmados por mí, eran más que suficientes. Deje el bolígrafo en la mesa y gire mi mirada hacia la castaña de dos coletas que descansaba tranquilamente sobre el sofá. La admire por un rato, sus curvas resaltaban gracias a la posición que había tomado, sus coletas estaban a punto de ser derrotadas (desechas), su boca semi abierta me provocaban unas ganas incontrolables de ir y besar sus delicados labios. El tan solo verla me provoca las ganas de seguir viviendo mientras lucho por su amor.

Me acerque a ella ¿me correspondería? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, era solo una teoría. Pero daría todo por comprobarla, hasta besarla justo como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Sus labios son suaves y delicados. El tocar sus labios me provoco una sensación inigualable, un cosquilleo en la panza y una opresión en el pecho. No era de tristeza, era de alegría al sentir a los inexpertos labios de Tenten corresponderme. Nuestros dientes chocaban de vez en cuando por la inexperiencia, pero no nos importo y continuamos con el beso que poco a poco fue aumentando de nivel al introducir mi lengua en su boca. Mis manos temblorosas por recibir una respuesta negativa se aventuraron a acariciar la espalda y cintura de ella. La respuesta fue sencilla pero clara, la supe al sentir sus manos tratando de subir el traje de Hokage. Solté una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y unos minutos después me separe de ella agitado por la falta de aire.

-No me provoques, porque si sigues no podre parar

-¿Quién dijo que quería que pararas?

Su tono y miradas provocativas, consumieron las últimas fuerzas de voluntad que tenia. Me abalance sobre ella y trate de besarla, pero me detuvo. La mire confundida mientras me reincorporaba. Se acerco a mí y quito mi ropa, dejándome solo en bóxer. Sonrió traviesa y me beso salvajemente. No faltaban palabras, las acciones eran más que suficientes. Su ropa estorbaba y no sé cuándo ni cómo fue que tuve a aquella preciosa y única mujer debajo de mí, completamente desnuda y yo en las mismas condiciones estaba sobre ella, acariciando y besando su cuerpo. Además mis oídos eran bendecidos por los incontrolables gemidos que de su boca escapaban traicioneros.

Entrelace mi mano con la suya y con la mirada interrogue si estaba lista, ella asintió y sin dudarlo me acomode entre sus piernas. Besaba sus labios mientras lentamente entraba en ella, se que le dolía y pronto el dolor aumentaría. De una sola estocada rompí la barrera que comprobaba su virginidad, logrando así entrar completamente en ella. Su calor era incomparable, al igual que la sensación de placer que siente mi miembro al ser abrazado por las paredes vaginales de Tenten. Aunque debo admitir que también sentí un poco de dolor. Gemimos de dolor, pero pronto gemiríamos de placer… Y así fue…

-Neji…

Suspiraba mi nombre entre gemidos en cada estocada. Pronto llegamos al clímax. La levante del sillón, me acosté y a ella la recosté sobre mí. Es tan pequeña, delgada y frágil que siento la sensación de protegerla siempre, aunque sabía que Tenten no necesitaba ser protegida por nadie.

-Te amo

Nos tape con el traje de Hokage. Ella me abrazo y beso mi pecho.

-También, te amo, mi Neji

-¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-Un poco atrevido, pero no me niego

-Tenten Hyuuga, me gusta ñ_ñ

-El primer bebe será un niño y se llamara Ayama

-¿Por qué Ayama?

-Me gusta

A mi igual. Pero si fuera una niña se llamara…

-Hokage-Sama, se le solicita en la sala cuatro en donde se llevara a cabo la sesión de fotos – asentí.

-Si, gracias Shizune

-¿Se llamara Shizune? O_o

-¡No! , se llamara Tamara.

-Ok, si quede embarazada, nuestro bebe ya tiene nombre ñ_ñ

Sonreí satisfecho ante la idea de tener un bebe entre mis brazos y sobre todo que será de mi futura esposa, a la que amo y con la cual formare una hermosa familia.

 _ **Y lo mejor de todo, es que este destino lo escogí yo…**_


	4. Chapter 4:: KIBA

-Y el ganador es…. Inuzuka Kiba

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!

-¡QUE! – Gritaron todos los chicos en desacuerdo y subieron a ver que el sobre digiera que Kiba era el ganador. Tiraron el sobre hecho añicos al suelo, lo pisaron, escupieron y hasta le prendieron fuego – ¡EL NO ES BELLO!

-Ya, ya. Chicos, deben aceptar que yo soy más guapo, inteligente, irresistible, bueno, en pocas palabras soy mejor que ustedes. – Paseo entre los chicos mientras les daba palmadas en la espalda a cada uno. Tratando de consolarlos, pero al parecer logro todo lo contrario.

-¡CALLATE! – Lo aventaron de un puñetazo hasta el infinito y mas allá, le callarían la boca a él y a todas las chicas ciegas que votaron por él, por ese perro pulgoso.

-Chicos tranquilícense, deben aprender que es la derrota – Se acerco Sakura con un tono tierno, como el de una madre – ¡AHORA, TOMEN ESTE MALDITO RECONOCIMIENTO Y EL LIBRO DE ICHA ICHA, DE CONSOLACION. Y VAYAN A LLORAR A SUS CASAS! – Se hicieron pequeños y bajaron del escenario. De seguro Kiba gano porque nunca había recibido uno de esos golpes desfiguradores que daba Sakura.

-S-Sakura-Chan, al menos una revancha por favor…

-¿una revancha? Me parece bien. Y ustedes chicas ¿Qué dicen?

-Por nosotras bien, vamos a consultarlo con los jueces…

5 minutos después…

-¡La revancha! En esta fase participaran los tres primeros lugares de la primera ronda: Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha y Shikamaru Nara. Ellos deberán de conseguir el mayor número de rosas, que nuestras chicas tienen. Tendrán que convencerlas de que ellas decidan darles su rosa. Todo esto en tan solo una hora. ¡Que empiece la revancha!

Los tres chicos saltaron rápidamente entre los tejados en busca de su presa. Sin darse cuenta de los camarógrafos que estaban gravando cada uno de sus movimientos…i

-Hola, soy Shizune y en este hermoso atardecer estamos transmitiendo en vivo y en directo en este programa especial titulado _¨Los perdedores conquistando para ganar¨._ Ahora mismo estamos viendo al azabache favorito de Konoha actuar, vamos a ver cuál es su estrategia.

-S-Sasuke-Kun, ten mi rosa como muestra de mi amor por ti, al igual que las demás de tu grupo de fans – Una muchacha de cabellera azul le entrego cinco bolsas de basura llenas de rosas, que el recibió con una sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía ver jodidamente sexi. Les guiño un ojo y desapareció de la escena.

-¿Eso está permitido? Si sigue así ganara. – Hablo Shizune sorprendida hacia la cámara – Vengan vamos a seguirle…

-¿Seguir a quien? – Apareció Sasuke enfrente de ella. Todos palidecieron y empezaron a caminar hacia tras.

-A nadie. Mira Sakura le va dar su rosa a Kiba – En automático Sasuke giro su vista hacia donde se le había señalado, pero no encontró nada - ¡Corraaaan!

-Tsk, se escaparon…

-Cof, cof. ¿Están todos bien? – Todos asintieron y miraron hacia el frente – Miren, ahí está Shikamaru, vamos a ver cómo le va a él.

-Que problemático, mejor me voy a dormir un rato aquí – Se acostó en el tejado de alguna casa y sin más cerro sus ojos

- _Shikamaru…_

-¿eh? O_o

- _Estas en el confesionario Shikamaru. ¿Planeas abandonar todo aquí? ¿Vas a abandonar a todas las chicas que votaron por ti?_

-¿Big Brother?

- _Asíes, Shikamaru. Dime para quien y porque es tu voto._

-¿eh? Para Sasuke, sea como sea el va a ganar.

 _-Entonces ¿estás diciendo que Sasuke es un bueno para nada?_

-Algo así.

- _¿Qué crees que haría Sasuke si oyera eso?_

 _-_ Me mataría, eso es seguro.

- _Entonces será mejor que corras Shikamaru, Sasuke está detrás de ti._

-¡¿Qué?! – Se paro asustado del tejado.

-Te cerrare la maldita boca, Nara – Apretó los puños y empezó a correr tras Nara, que lo más seguro era que de esta no saldría vivo.

-Jijiji, chicos será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Kiba.

-Hola, preciosas. Sé que no soy digo de tenerlas para mí, pero espero puedan darme este pedazo de rosa desde el fondo de su corazón – Con voz y ojos coquetos se acerco a las chicas, se arrodillo enfrente de todas y las miro a los ojos, recitándoles tan bellas palabras.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Kiba, ten nuestro corazón y nuestras rosas. Somos todas tuyas! – Le aventaron las rosas y él como respuesta atrapo una con la boca y otras dos con las manos.

-Las amo chicas…

-Guau, una competencia increíble chicas.

-Si definitivamente así es. Ahora vamos a anunciar el total de rosas de cada uno.

-Sasuke Uchiha, consiguió 1203 rosas.

-Shikamaru Nara, consiguió 0 rosas.

-Y Kiba Inuzuka, consiguió… ¡11839 rosas!

-¡EL GANADOR ABSOLUTO, KIBA INUZUKA!

-Jajaja, les volví a ganar. Son unos feos. ¡Akamaru ganamos! Mañana comida gratis para todos y rosas también…

Ojos abiertos con cascadas de lágrimas cayendo por ellos, boca hasta el suelo y piel azul. Así quedaron nuestros pobres chicos feos de Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5::SASUKE

-Sois unos gillipollas…

Susurro Sakura mientras curaba a sus amigos que estaban tirados mitad dentro (la cabeza, tórax y abdomen) mitad fuera del escenario. Si tan solo Naruto no hubiera reclamado todos estarían festejando junto con Sasuke.

 ** _FLASHBLACK…_**

-¡Y el ganador es… Uchiha Sasuke!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Las chicas cayeron desmayadas como fichas de domino, una por una, ante tan maravillosa noticia. En tanto, los chicos se encogieron de hombros y aplaudieron, puesto que ellos ya sabían desde el principio que el azabache iba a ganar, claro todos menos Naruto que estaba en Shock-postraumático por la noticia.

-¡ ¿Qué?! – Subió al escenario hasta posarse enfrente de su amigo - ¡MALDITO TEME, HAS SOBORNADO A LOS JUECES, TE ADVERTI QUE NO LO HICIERAS! – Empezó a zarandear con coraje puro a su amigo, que después de unos segundos reacciono alejándole de él.

-¡OOOOOOH! – Exclamo sorprendido el público

-¡Maldito Dobe, sobornar a los jueces fue tu idea y el que te advirtió fui yo! – Reclamo completamente furioso. Era sorprendente como aquel rubio lograba sacarle tan rápido de sus casillas.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUH! – Exclamaron dolidamente.

-Jijiji ¿en cerio?... hay Teme perdón, eres tan guapo, buena onda y sexi que…. ¡Oye espera un segundo, tú no eres nada de eso Teme! ¡Te desfigurare para que este como un Jounnin! – Trono sus dedos acercándose amenazadoramente al azabache.

-Espera otro segundo Dobe ¿Cómo un Jounnin? – Puso su mano enfrente deteniendo a Naruto de golpe antes de que este le golpeara.

-Si, como Gai-Sensei o porque crees que Kakashi siempre usa una máscara, no creo que sea porque está muy guapo – Aludió orgulloso – Pero ese no es el punto Teme ¡Te desfigurare! ¡Rasengan! - Inicio nuevamente su carrera hacia Sasuke, el cual lo esquivo, pero el rubio no paro y sin darse cuenta iba a impactar contra la persona menor indicada.

-E-espera Naruto, p-para – Abrió los ojos sorprendido y estiro una mano en ademan de detener a su amigo, pero no funciono y su Rasengan fue directamente a impactar a Tsunade. Dio unos pasos atrás, y hasta el quinto se hecho a correr. Pero no fue suficiente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y estar a la misma altura de Naruto.

-¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Tu uzumaki perdedor acepta de una maldita vez que vos ha perdido! ¡Y tu Uchiha descontrolado no le sigas! – Aventó a Naruto hacia el publico el cual trato de atraparlo estirándolos brazos, pero fue directo a estrellar en las caras Hokage dejando calva a Tsunade y tanto a Sasuke le aventó al escenario estrellándose directamente con el equipo de luz y sonido.

 ** _FIN FLASHBLACK._**

-Listo…. No se muevan tanto o sus heridas abri….

-¡Maldito Teme, por tu culpa me eh desfigurado mi hermoso rostro! – Acaricio sus mejillas con devoción. ¨o por dios porque soy tan guapo¨

-¡Cállate Dobe, por tu estupidez no disfrute de mi premio, además de ser aventado por esa vieja monstruosa! – Señalo la cara de Tsunade.

-¡TEME!

-¡DOBE!

-¡TEME!

-¡DOBE!...


End file.
